The tale of the moonlit lovers
by candeleria
Summary: Prince Satoshi had fallen in love with a stranger who had rescued him when he was 6 years old. But now, due to his mother's wishes he might not see her again. Or will he? Read and Review!


The Tale of the Moonlit Lovers.

** Chapter 1**: **Start of the tale...**

* * *

A blue-haired boy with the iciest blue eyes ran past the hallways of the bustling castle. He stopped before two oak doors. Two feathers crossing each other underneath a seven-pointed crown was carved across both doors. He smoothened his hair and clothing before pushing the door inward.

A huge, magnificent hall lay before him. The floor, walls, and ceiling were built with the purest marble. A huge candelabrum hung in the middle of the room adding an exquisite and elegant feel. A long, blood red carpet leads to the far end of the hall where the thrones are.

The blue-haired boy continued forward where his mother, the queen, is waiting. He looked to his mother and saw the woman who ruled the kingdom with just after his father died. On her head was a gold crown besotted with rubies and diamond. Her stature is perfect and her long, silky, jet-black hair accents her creamy white complexion. Underneath her brow were the kindest and warmest dark brown eyes.

"My Queen, You've call for me?" The blue-haired boy said while bowing.

"Satoshi…my son, I want to talk to you as your mother not as your queen…" His mother said while looking at him.

"As you wish, mother…" Satoshi replied, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Son, I'm old…and on the next three months you will be of age…"

"So you want me to take over the crown…" Satoshi finished for her.

"Yes…" His mother affirmed, "But…to take over the crown, you must be married to a rightful princess of another kingdom…"

Satoshi's eyes cast downward as his mother finished talking, "But mother…"

"I know, Satoshi, You'll only marry the girl you've met 14 years ago…" His mother said with an exasperated voice, "But, Don't you think it's time for you to forget about her? You don't even know if she still remembers you!"

"I know she remembers me, mother! And if she does not, I'll make her! She's the only one I have loved and the only one I **will **love!" Satoshi exclaimed trying to suppress the anger that is rising in him.

"But son! You're only 6 years old when you met her! How could you know if that **is** love?" His mother tried to reason out, "Maybe you're just infatuated by her!"

"No, mother…I would not marry anyone **but** her…" Satoshi replied dismissing the topic.

His mother sighed the massaged her temple, "I knew talking you into it would be futile…you leave me no choice, son."

She stood up then looked at him in the eye, "Prince Satoshi Hiwatari Hikari! I, The Queen, Hereby command you to find a suitable princess and marry her! Then take over the crown! Am I understood?"

Satoshi could not do anything but nodded his head. He silently left the room and walked mindlessly through the palace halls. Whether be it luck or he just know his way around, He arrived at his room.

His room is elegant and huge. It looks more of a study than a room for the rows and rows of cedar bookshelves. A balcony is located near the far end with two chairs and a reading table. Circular white lanterns hung along the walls and ceiling so a book could be read anywhere in the room. A fluffy and intricate carpet covers the whole floor and a king-sized bed lay hidden behind the bookshelves.

He plopped on his bed then closed his eyes. _You do remember me…right?_

* * *

**_F:L:A:S:H:B:A:C:K_**

_14 years ago: In the Palace Grand Hall_

It was a night of merriment for it was the king's birthday. Everyone at his kingdom and other royalties are invited. The Palace Grand Hall was enveloped with music and cheers.

6-years old Satoshi pulled away from his mother's grasp and useless attempt to make him dance with some princess he do not even know.

"NO MOTHER! I WILL NOT DANCE WITH ANYBODY!" he yelled then turned to his father, "Father, please convince mother to stop…"

His Father looked at his son then looked at his wife, "Midori, let him do whatever he like…after all he's still a child…let him enjoy his childhood…"

Midori looked at her husband with a look that clearly says 'NO' but her husband countered it with a 'Please' look. She sighed in defeat then said, "Fine…"

Satoshi thanked his Father then darted away from the party. _I wonder where I should go…_

He looked at one of the palace balcony that overlooks the garden. _I think I'll just go moon gazing. _He went to the garden and looked at the lot. _Good! No one's here!_

The Palace garden is a very large maze made from the hedges. Lanterns hung from above by wires so you wouldn't lose your way, all you have to do is follow the lanterns. The end of the maze is a cliff.

For most people, the cliff is the most marvelous area in the whole garden. It has a very breathtaking view of the sky and the sea, whether it is daytime or nighttime.

Satoshi easily maneuvered himself through the maze and reached the cliff. He sat at the near edge then marveled the night sky. But little did he know that the spot where he is sitting is slowly disintegrating and is about to fall anytime. The clouds covered the moon and he felt no reason to stay any longer so he stood up and thus, triggering the fall.

He managed to hold to a tree root that is near the surface. But because he is too short, he couldn't reach the top. He thought things over then did the only thing he can do…He screamed for help.

He yelled at the top of his lungs but to no avail. _Of course there would be no one…They are all at the ball! Why would anyone be here?_

Then he heard something.

"Is anyone here?" A small voice asked.

Hope rose into Satoshi once again.

"Here! HERE! I NEED HELP!" He yelled.

"Where?" The little voice asked.

"IN THE CLIFF!" He shouted in reply.

Slowly Satoshi could see a figure coming to him. Though he could not see the stranger's face, he could tell that it is a girl.

"How did you get there?" She asked.

"Long story…would you please help me? NOW?" He said.

"Umm…wait…how? What would I do?…" The girl panicked then exclaimed, "I know!"

Satoshi heard many low grunts then followed by the sound of something being torn apart.

"Here!" the stranger said then lowered a make shift rope, "take it and pull yourself up! I have tied it securely to a post! You need not to worry!"

Satoshi followed the girl's instruction and reached the surface a few minutes later. He sat cross-legged on the ground huffing and puffing for breath.

Then the girl extended her hand to him, "Are you okay?"

Satoshi looked at the hand, which is red and sore. _I knew it! She ripped her gown by hand to help me!_

He ignored the girl's hand and muttered, "I'm fine"

He did not move from his place but he looked up to see his rescuer's face, as if on cue the cloud that concealed the moon gradually fades away hence illuminating her face.

She was a little dirty but he could see her features perfectly. Her large almond eyes were filled with worry. Her auburn hair is tied to a now messy bun and her once-had-been gown is now a roughly cut sundress that fall a little above her knees.

The girl pouted then sat cross-legged across him, "Do you know what 'fine' stands for?"

Satoshi raised his eyebrow and replied, "It means…you don't have to worry…I'm fine…"

The girl slapped Satoshi playfully on his head and said in a know-all voice, "No silly! It means Freaked-out, Insecure, Neurotic & Emotional! So are you 'fine'?"

Satoshi couldn't help but laugh. The girl pouted once more then laughed along with him.

The two spent the whole night together watching stars and talking about some random things. Satoshi was about to ask her name when the clock stroked 12 AM.

The girl looked at the clock tower with horror.

"I must go!" She said while standing up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Satoshi asked with bewilderment.

"Home! It has been so nice meeting you! I've never been with somebody for so long and I do not want to go but all things must come to an end." The girl replied sadly.

Satoshi has a lot to ask but only one word came out from his mouth, "Why?"

"Because I have to!" The girl replied.

She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Here, take this…" She said while taking her necklace off, "Take it as a remembrance…"

She handed Satoshi her necklace then looked at him for one last time.

"Promise me you won't follow me, okay?" The girl said.

Satoshi nodded and then looked to the ground.

The girl smiled wryly and kissed him on his cheek.

Satoshi's eyes widen and when he looked at the girl once more, she was running towards the maze.

He looked at the necklace she gave him. It is plain and simple. It has a thin, leather cord and a silver pendant. The pendant was shaped into a right wing with little diamonds by the end.

_I hope I'll see her again…_

**_E:N:D_****_ O:F F:L:A:S:H:B:A:C:K_**

* * *

He opened his eyes and a single tear fell down. …_After I get married…I'll never **have** the chance to see her again…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he bellowed harshly.

The messenger quivered a bit then yelled in a faltering voice, "T-the Queen sent me to give you s-something…"

"Just leave it there…I'll take it…" Satoshi replied flatly.

The messenger left an envelope and then ran off as quickly as possible.

Satoshi walked towards the door and then retrieve the letter that has been sent to him.

He opened the envelope and threw it in the nearest thrash can. The stationery of the letter was rich and velvety purple with the seal of the kingdom on the lower right.

The letter read:

_Satoshi, _

_Tonight, a ball will be held at the Palace Grand Hall. The Ball will promptly begin at 8:00 P.M. Your attendant is necessary! Take this chance to meet some of the most eligible and suitable women from all the land. Your cousins Daisuke, Dark and Krad will be there too! They will arrive shortly._

_Your Mother_

"What!" He exclaimed aloud then looked at the clocked near his bed, "It's 9 AM…ball will begin at 8 PM…Unbelievable…She's going to throw a ball with only 12 hours to prepare…"

He sank on his bed, buried his face on a pillow and then fell asleep.

He woke up when he heard his door busted open.

_Wait, Let me guess…The troublemakers have arrived…_

He glanced at his door and saw a young man with untamed amethyst hair and a smirk on his face, "Good morning, _cousin!_"

"Dark! You shouldn't have done that!" A boy with fiery red hair the same age as Satoshi said as he shook his head, "This isn't your room, so don't go breaking things!"

"Ha! It's no use Daisuke! Dark is a _barbaric_ **moron**, so he'll not listen to anything that you say!" A young man long blond hair and golden eyes said as he entered the room.

"Shut up, krad!" Dark snarled.

"Whatever!" Krad retorted.

"It's really hard to believe that you two are brothers…" Daisuke remarked.

"See? How miserable I am? Having an **_imbecile _**for a brother?" Krad said dramatically.

"Oh come on! I'm the miserable one! Having such a know-all for a brother…" Dark muttered.

"What are you three doing here?" Satoshi asked icily.

"Well, there's going to be a ball to night, _cousin_" Dark answered, "and we're invited!"

"That's not what I meant…Let me rephrase that…" Satoshi replied then bellowed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN **MY** ROOM?"

"No need to shout…We can hear you clearly…" Krad said, "We're here to visit you! Don't you miss us?"

Dark and Krad flashed a smile.

Silence…

Silence…

"OUT!" Satoshi said while pointing towards the door.

Dark and krad hung their heads and said with a sigh, "He'll never change now will he?"

"It's you two that _will _**never **change…" Daisuke stated, "Now let's leave Satoshi alone…"

"Yeah! Let's disguise ourselves and go to town to meet some girls!" Dark said enthusiastically.

"Fat chance! Daisuke will never allow it…" Krad said while pointing to the redhead.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll allow it…Right Daisuke?" Dark said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Ummm…let's get out of here for now…" Daisuke replied then dragged the two out of the room.

_Geez…I have very weird people for cousins…_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Waaaaaaiii! My second story! I'm making this for a friend of mine. He has done so many things for me so as a sign of my gratitude I'm dedicating this story to him (I don't want to type his name though, he's going to kill me if he saw his real name out open in the web. I don't understand that though…his name is pretty common…oh well, respect his wishes.)

So how's the first chapter? Good? Bad? Tell meeeeee…pleeeeaaaassseeee…

Looking forward to your reviews!


End file.
